


Black Eye

by Elri



Series: Elri's 100/100 Challenge [6]
Category: Star Trek
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Vacation, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:34:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24713182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elri/pseuds/Elri
Summary: “Who gave you that black eye?!”
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Leonard "Bones" McCoy
Series: Elri's 100/100 Challenge [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1786762
Comments: 7
Kudos: 37





	Black Eye

“Hey Bones...”

McCoy sighed and turned, ready to lecture Jim, but stopped when he actually saw his friend. “Good god man,  ** who gave you that black eye?! ** ”

“I don’t want to talk about it.”

“Hop up on the counter and let me take a look.” He pulled the first aid kit out from under the kitchen sink. “Wasn’t this ranch trip supposed to be a  _ break _ from trouble?”

“I know I know. Ow!”

“Hold still. Who the hell’s here for you to get in a fight with anyways? The goat?”

“.....”

“.....Jim, did you get in a fight with a goat?”


End file.
